


Conversation is overrated

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: They covered well. No one had any clue what had happened in the bathroom and it was a miracle no one had come knocking while they were in there. If Danny thought longer about it - something he could admit he had done a lot of after - there was a thrill that ran through him at the possibility of getting caught and he just knew that the twinkle in Steve’s eye for the rest of the night was that same feeling.





	Conversation is overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I've had on the harddrive for a while. contemplating where to take it and just never got anywhere because it feels more PWP than something that would evolve into Feelings and Talking. So just chucking it out there. Consider it one of my amnesties!

It was a normal night. Just the same as any other time the team had got together for drinks at the end of a case, needing a chance to unwind and let the stresses of the day melt away with some beer and a few laughs. 

Danny wasn’t sure if they were drunk or not. His tolerance for alcohol was pretty decent, but it depended on what they were drinking. Beer was fine. He wasn’t sure about the flavored vodka shots that Kono had insisted on getting for all of them and maybe that mixture had affected him but honestly when he thought about it, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

Steve was pressing against him from behind, there was fumbling at belts and zippers, lips pressed against his stubbled neck and as he stared into the bathroom mirror and hoped that Steve had locked the door properly... he wondered why they hadn’t done this sooner. 

They knew they had to be quick. Other men would want into this bathroom.

He gripped into the basin as Steve’s hand jacked his dick. Their eyes met through the mirror. Neither man was drunk, they could see it, they knew it. Danny turned, back pressed to the cold porcelain as he reached for Steve’s dick, both men jacking each other off hard and fast, sloppy but somehow perfect. Danny bit his bottom lip as he came, determined to keep the noise down. Steve’s head landed on his shoulder and the SEAL bit down against him, luckily at a point where Danny’s shirt would cover the red mark.

Quickly getting dressed again, Steve cupped Danny’s face and squeezed his ass and asked if he was all good; if he was ready for them to go back outside again. Danny looked into the mirror one last time and rubbed at the now hidden bite mark on his skin, sure that their secret was safe.

They covered well. No one had any clue what had happened in the bathroom and it was a miracle no one had come knocking while they were in there. If Danny thought longer about it - something he could admit he had done a lot of after - there was a thrill that ran through him at the possibility of getting caught and he just knew that the twinkle in Steve’s eye for the rest of the night was that same feeling.

And they had told nobody. They’d kept it secret. Hell, they hadn’t talked about it themselves, either. It was a thing. It happened. Maybe it was a release after what had happened that day. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was just two friends helping each other out. The longer they didn’t talk about it, the less they needed to. Or maybe the more they needed to? Danny wasn’t sure anymore. 

What could easily have been a one-time thing turned out not to be. It was months later and at a different bar but they had excused themselves at a similar time and were in the bathroom together. It was empty and Steve had dragged Danny into one of the stalls, lips pressed hard to his.

“What are we doing?” Danny had asked, quietly.

“We’re doing it again,” Steve had answered in a way that didn’t quite match what Danny expected yet he was fine with it. Steve may have initiated it without asking but Danny was fully on board.

With pants around their ankles, they pressed together in the small space, warm skin meeting warm skin. 

“We can do more,” Steve muttered as he grabbed a small sachet of lubricant from his pants’ pocket. 

Danny raised an eyebrow but the feel of Steve’s hand gripped at his ass made him nod his agreement. He turned, legs straddled on either side of the toilet and hands braced on the wall behind it as Steve’s fingers pressed inside him, loosening him up. 

The door had creaked open at one point, a man coming in to use the urinal before leaving again either unaware or just not caring about what was going on behind the closed door of the stall. 

Danny must have been holding his breath even though Steve was unfazed and had continued to fuck his fingers in and out of Danny’s ass, crooking them, teasing Danny, almost trying to get them both caught. As Danny relaxed now they were alone again, allowing himself to breathe again, he craned his head back. 

“Come on, do it, I’m ready.”

“With pleasure,” Steve growled low as he lined up and shoved his dick in, almost knocking Danny off his feet with the force. If anyone else had come into the bathroom in the minutes it took for them both to come, he had no idea. His world had been boiled down to the dick in his ass and the hand jacking him off.

His cum stained the porcelain as he spilled, while Steve’s dick twitched and filled him up. Steve’s thrusts slowed with him deep inside Danny and he seemed reluctant to pull out for long seconds, but they had to clean up and put themselves together again before someone got suspicious and came looking. 

They left the stall, washed their hands at the sinks and checked they looked okay. 

“I’ll go back out first,” Steve said heading for the door when Danny stopped him, a hand at his elbow, pulling him back. 

“What are we doing?” he asked, his eyes betraying an uncertainty he hadn’t felt before. Or had done a great job at hiding. 

“We’re having fun. We’re just being us,” Steve said with a soft shrug. 

Danny knew now wasn’t the time for conversation. He also had a feeling that not talking now would mean they wouldn’t talk later either and he sighed. “I’ll go back first. And I’ll tell everyone you’re at the bar getting your round in.”

“Fine,” Steve agreed, but this time it was his turn to stop Danny, reaching for his wrist and pulling him back. But instead of words he drew Danny close, wrapped an arm around his waist and cupped his cheek with the other, bringing him close and kissing him with a passion he hadn’t shown before. The kind where sound stopped beyond the whoosh of blood through your ears; the kind where breathing was no longer needed. The kind of passion that was more honest than words ever could be.

It stunned Danny as he pulled back but he had no choice but to recover quickly. “Make mine a double,” he murmured before opening the door and heading back to the table. 

Like a light switch, he turned back to his regular self. And once again, no one suspected a thing and neither of them acted any differently. The only difference this time was that Danny knew it wasn't just a thing that had happened. It was recurring. And he knew it would happen again, he just didn't know when that would be. And it sent another thrill down his spine to think about it.


End file.
